


Expanding

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr: The twins ask about a sibling :)





	Expanding

"Mommy?"

Dawn sat at their small kitchen table, munching on a bowl of blueberries and raspberries. Her mouth and fingers were stained with a light purplish blue and red. 

"What is it sweetie?"

She came to stand next to the four year old, sweeping a hand over her light brown curly hair.

"Do you have a baby in your belly like Aunty Lin?"

Barry looked at his wife from across the table, trying to figure out what the expression on her face was saying. 

It seemed to be a mixture of shock and amusement, but he couldn't be sure. He waited for her to answer as a smile crossed his face. 

She darted a quick look at him, her mouth open, but remained silent for a moment. She knelt down beside their daughter.

"Why do you ask that baby?"

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head side to side before popping another blueberry in her mouth. 

"I d'know. I'd like it if you did."

Donovan ran in from the playroom with a toy airplane in his hand and headed straight for Barry's lap. 

"Whoa buddy. That was a rough landing!"

Donovan settled on Barry's lap and rested his head back against his chest. 

"Hey buddy," Iris said to Donovan as she sat down in the chair between Barry and Dawn. 

"Your sister here thinks it'd be fun if mommy had a baby in her belly. What do you think?"

Truth be told, Barry and her had had a couple conversations in recent months about expanding their family. But as usual, their hectic life got in the way of them having a deep or serious conversation about it. 

The little boy continued playing with his toy airplane and shrugged his shoulders. 

"Would I have to share my toys?"

Barry couldn't help but chuckle before answering his son. 

"Ya bud, you'd have to share your toys. But you're already pretty good at that aren't you?"

The boy nodded, his short wavy curls bouncing on his head. 

"It'd be fun to have a little brudder, so daddy and I can have someone else to play catch with."

Barry looked over at Iris, already knowing what she was going to say.

"You don't need a brother for that baby. Your sister here has a strong arm and she loves baseball just as much as you and daddy. 

But you think you guys would like that? A little brother or sister to hang out with?"

The twins looked at each other to see what the other was thinking and then looked over at Iris, nodding their heads in agreement. 

"Mmhmm. I'd be a great big sister!" Dawn exclaimed. 

"I'd even share my snacks with the baby. We could keep it safe too. We're good at keeping each other safe, aren't we Donovan?"

The little boy nodded his head again before jumping off Barry's lap and running back to the playroom. 

Iris glanced over at Barry.

"What are you thinking Bear?"

He sat forward and clasped his hands together in front of him. 

"I'm thinking that I love you and the twins more than anything and the thought of bringing another beautiful, perfect child into the world with you...nothing would make me happier."

She placed her hand on top of his and looked over at Dawn. Their kids were pretty perfect, messy faces and boundless amounts of energy and all. 

"Me too," she said softly. 

Donovan ran back in and stood beside Dawn. 

"Wanna come play with me?"

He took a blueberry from her bowl and plopped it in his mouth. 

"Ya! Can I...I mean may I be excused mommy?"

Iris smiled. 

"Yes baby. Here let's get you cleaned up."

After washing up, the twins sped off together. Iris walked over to sit on Barry's lap. 

"This is crazy. I can't believe we're seriously considering adding another speedster to this household. Do you remember how crazy those first few years with the twins were?"

Barry squeezed her tight and nudged her to meet his pursed lips for a kiss. 

"I do. But I also remember how much closer we became and how much my love for you grew. The sleepless nights and dirty diapers are totally worth it in my humble opinion."

She played with the hair on the back of his head. 

"I'll remind you of this conversation when he or she is waking us up at 1 in the morning...and 3 in the morning...and 5 in the morning."

She gave him one more kiss before getting up to clean the table from snack time. 

When she was done, she walked over to Barry again and bent down, her lips grazing his ear. 

"Just let me know when you wanna get started."

She winked at him and made her way to the playroom to check on the twins.


End file.
